The Crash
by D4
Summary: Synopsis: When the Carlson’s find out Chloe and Riley have been lying to them. After an accident, they see life in a whole new light.


Synopsis: When the Carlson's find out Chloe and Riley have been lying to them. After an accident, they see life in a whole new light.  
  
Carlson Living room  
  
3:54 PM  
  
Scene 1  
  
Macy is on the couch organizing her winter catalog. The doorbell rings. She was not in the greatest mood, and did not feel up to company. When she opened her door, she found a surprise she didn't want. It was Larry.  
  
"Hey Mrs. C. Where is Riley and Chloe?" he asked.  
  
"I think they're in their room. Would you like me to get them?" She asked.  
  
"That's okay. I can do it." He said headed to the end of the staircase.  
  
"Chloe! Riley! Come quick! I got it."  
  
Chloe and Riley come running down the steps excited. He held up a piece of paper.  
  
"You got it!" Chloe squealed giving him a hug.  
  
"Yep. From the state of California, I am officially a licensed driver." Larry said excited.  
  
"Well let's go somewhere." Riley said.  
  
Macy's frown turned to a bigger frown.  
  
"Hold it. I am not letting you I a car or anywhere near a car if Larry is on the road. If you need a ride somewhere, I'll be happy to drive you."  
  
"But mom." Chloe said. "Larry is a good driver. Plus wouldn't you feel better knowing that we were in a car with Larry then some stranger." She said.  
  
"No. I'd rather you with a stranger." Macy said.  
  
The girls smiled.  
  
"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but my dad wants me to go to the store to pick up a few things." Larry said and left.  
  
Chloe sat on the couch and Riley shut the door. She then sat on the other side of her mom. The both looked at her and gave her the puppy lip.  
  
"Girls you are not getting in a car with Larry. I'm sorry but that is my final answer." Macy said strictly.  
  
"Fine." Riley said standing up mad.  
  
"Come on Riley lets go in our rooms because we can't go out." Chloe said heading upstairs.  
  
"I never said you couldn't out." Macy said.  
  
"Yes you did. You said if Larry's on the road, we have to be far away as possible." Riley said.  
  
Macy smirked and went back to her catalog.  
  
  
  
School classroom  
  
Mrs. Westmore's class  
  
Scene 2  
  
Chloe and Riley were at their desks looking over their notes for the test. Larry walks in swinging his keys around his finger. Riley looks up when he enters. He smiles at her and takes the seat next to her.  
  
"Driving to school is so much better than the bus. You get to listen to your own music, and drive." He said.  
  
"So." He said to Chloe and Riley. "Did you here about the party Friday night?" he asked.  
  
"You mean at Steve Johnson's house? How did you get invited to that." Chloe asked.  
  
"Everyone did." He said taking offence to her words.  
  
"Well are you guys going, because I can give you a lift if you want." He said.  
  
"Our mom won't let us get in a car with you. You know that Larry." Riley said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah. But what about if mom doesn't know." Chloe said perking up.  
  
Riley gave her sister an unsure look.  
  
Carlson Kitchen  
  
2:44 PM  
  
Scene 3  
  
Macy was at her computer typing something for work, and Manneulo is preparing dinner.  
  
"Manny that smells good. What are you cooking?" she asked.  
  
"My famous Manny chicken Francis." He said.  
  
Macy smiled at him.  
  
At this point Chloe and Riley enter through the front door arguing.  
  
"No Chloe. I won't do it." Riley said walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Why Riley? What's the big deal? It's not like…" Chloe started but was interrupted by her mother.  
  
"Girls. Is that you? Come in here a second." Macy said.  
  
Chloe gives Riley a look, hoping her mother didn't hear what was going on. Then enter the kitchen.  
  
"What are you two arguing about?" she asked.  
  
Riley looks at Chloe.  
  
"Ummm. I was just telling Riley that she should really do her science project or she's going to do bad." Chloe thought quickly.  
  
Riley elbowed Chloe in the stomach when her mom wasn't looking.  
  
"Owww." Chloe yelled.  
  
"Look girls." Macy said getting up.  
  
" I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I may have been a little grouchy about the whole Larry thing, but now I realized you're getting older and mature and that is why I know you understand why I won't let you drive with Larry. I'm just so proud that you have followed my orders and I wanted to take you guys out to dinner." Macy said happily.  
  
Riley gave Chloe an I don't know what to say look.  
  
"Um, mom we were actually thinking about going to hang out with some friends tonight." Chloe said once again lying.  
  
Riley put her hand on her head. 'Why do I let her speak?' Riley thought.  
  
"Oh well where were you going?" Macy asked.  
  
"The movies, then out to the coffee house." Chloe said.  
  
"Well how are you going to get there?" Macy asked.  
  
"Um you can drive us mom." Riley said quickly.  
  
Chloe turned around and gave Riley the meanest look. She grabbed Riley by the arm and dragged her to their room. She shut the door.  
  
"What were you thinking? How are we going to get to the party, if mom drives us to the movies!" Chloe asked yelling.  
  
"Wait! You're a genius Riley!" Chloe said hugging her sister. "We can have mom drive us to the movies, then have Larry pick us up from there!" She said excited, but that thought never even crossed Riley's mind.  
  
  
  
Chloe and Riley's room  
  
6:45 PM  
  
Friday night  
  
Chloe was at her vanity putting on her lipstick. Riley enters the room in her pajamas. Chloe looks up.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed?" Chloe asked suspiously.  
  
"I don't feel so well." Riley said pretending to cough. She was good at faking sick, but Chloe wasn't buying it.  
  
"I guess I can't go tonight." She said lying down on her bed.  
  
Chloe went over to her sister and felt her head.  
  
"Cool as a cucumber." Chloe said.  
  
"It's from all the ice I packed on my head." Riley said.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Riley why aren't you coming. We have the perfect plan. Everything is going to be fine. Why are you so worried? It's not like Larry drinks or we drink. And Larry is a good driver. He got the top score on his test." Chloe said.  
  
Riley sat up. "What if I don't want to go along with your plan? I don't like lying to mom or dad. I just can't." She said.  
  
"Why? It's not like we're telling a big lie." Chloe said.  
  
Riley gets off her bed and in Chloe's face.  
  
"You told mom we are going to the movies and to the coffee house after. But really we are going to a party they would never approve of. There is going to be people drinking, smoking, and the parents aren't going to home." Riley yelled.  
  
Chloe shot back. "So we are smart enough not to do all that." She yelled.  
  
There was silence. Finally, Chloe spoke in a caring voice.  
  
"Look. Just come to the party. I won't let anything bad happen to us." She said.  
  
Riley smiled at her sister.  
  
"Okay." She said and went to get dressed.  
  
  
  
In front of the movie theater  
  
7:45  
  
Scene 5  
  
Chloe and Riley got out of their mom's SUV and she rolled down the window. Riley hated lying so she didn't look her mother in the eye. Macy knew something was up, but she didn't know what.  
  
"Okay so Amy's mom is giving you guys a ride home right?" Macy asked.  
  
"Yep." Chloe said.  
  
"At what time?" she asked.  
  
"1." Chloe said smiling.  
  
"Try again." Macy said smiling in the same voice Chloe used.  
  
"11." Chloe said.  
  
Macy noticed Riley was rocking back and forth looking at the ground.  
  
"Are you alright Riles?" Macy asked.  
  
Riley looked up.  
  
"Oh yeah mom." She said in a shaky voice.  
  
Macy looked at Chloe who was looking at Riley.  
  
"Well alright. I love you guys and I guess I'll see you later. Have fun." She said blowing them each a kiss.  
  
"Bye mom. Love you too." They said together. She rolled up the window and drove away.  
  
"Doesn't that make me feel better." Riley said sarcastically. Chloe rolled her eyes.  
  
Just then, Larry and his girlfriend pulled up in his cool new Convertible. Larry and the girls are more friends this year. Larry isn't interested in Riley anymore. They are all just friends. (I don't know his girlfriends name so I'm just going to use Hollywood. I love that name. Lol. I am naming my girl Hollywood California. Hollywood her first name and California her middle name. Lol. () Chloe looked at Riley.  
  
"Come on Riley. Loosen up. At least try to have fun." Chloe said.  
  
'Chloe's right.' Riley thought. 'I'm always worrying. Tonight I am going to have a blast.' She thought.  
  
They got in the car.  
  
"Hey girls." He said.  
  
"Hey guys." Hollywood said.  
  
"Hey." They said.  
  
  
  
At the party  
  
Scene 6  
  
8:15  
  
Chloe, Riley, Hollywood, and Larry walked in the door. There was a ton of people there. Larry spotted their posse. Lol. Him and the girls walked over to all their friends. They all said hi. Leon asked Chloe if she wanted to dance. She smiled and took his hand but then turned around to Riley. She whispered to her.  
  
"If you get thirsty only drink the canned sodas. Don't drink anything that is opened." Chloe emphasized.  
  
"Gee thanks." Riley sarcastically.  
  
Chloe went to the dance floor. Riley turned to Hollywood.  
  
"So how did you do on the driver's Ed test?" Riley asked.  
  
Hollywood smiled. "98. How about you?" she asked.  
  
"97. I'm only 2 months away from getting my permit and in June I get my license." Riley said proudly."  
  
Just then, a guys Riley liked came up to her.  
  
"Hey Riley want to dance?" he asked.  
  
"Sure Brian." She said.  
  
They went out to the dance floor. The song that was on was "Over my head" by Semisonic. They danced for five song. The night went by so fast. The song stopped.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna get a drink. Do you want something?" he asked.  
  
"Um can you get me a canned Pepsi?" she asked remembering what Chloe said.  
  
"Sure." he said.  
  
He walked over to the drink table and noticed there weren't any canned sodas. He saw an opened bottle of Pepsi on the table. It looked a little funny but poured two glasses. He then brought it back to Riley.  
  
"Sorry. They only have bottles of soda." He said.  
  
She didn't want to look like a dork or idiot so she took the glass and drank it even though it tasted a little funny. She was so thirsty; she made Brian get her 5 more cups.  
  
  
  
Chloe was sitting at a table with Hollywood, Larry, and Leon. She wondered where Riley was.  
  
"Did you guys see Riley?" Chloe asked worried.  
  
Larry's mouth dropped. He saw Riley in the middle of the dance floor acting like an idiot with all the other drunken people. She grabbed the microphone and started sing I can be you hero. Chloe heard the familiar voice and looked up. She could die. She looked at Larry.  
  
"Larry can you drive us home? I have to get her home." She said.  
  
He shook his head yes and left with Leon. Hollywood went to help get Riley. She walked down to where Riley was and grabbed her arm. Riley brushed her off.  
  
"Chloe what are you doing my fans are waiting for me." She said in a slurred voice.  
  
A calm and under controlled Chloe dragged her sister out the door. She ignored the harsh things that where coming out of Riley's mouth, but it still hurt.  
  
"I hate you. How could you do this to me? You don't know how to have fun do you? I hate you." Riley yelled.  
  
Larry pulled his car up. Chloe put Riley in the back seat and sat there too with Hollywood. Larry turned around.  
  
"Just make sure you don't do anything in the back." He said.  
  
Riley started to sing loud. Chloe held her head. 'How can this be happening. I've never seen Riley like this. It's all my fault. I told her to loosen up and have fun, now she's, she's drunk.' Chloe thought.  
  
  
  
Chloe and Riley's house  
  
Scene 7  
  
11:45PM  
  
They were doomed. How was she suppose to walk in the house past curfew, with a drunk sister? She then got an idea.  
  
"Larry can you help me?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Family room  
  
Scene 8  
  
11:47PM  
  
Macy is on the couch with Jake furious.  
  
"Where can they be?" she asked mad.  
  
"I don't know. But they better get here soon, or I'm going on a search party." He said angry.  
  
All of a sudden Chloe comes bursting threw he door holding her finger trying to cry.  
  
"Owwww, Owwww," She yelled running into the kitchen.  
  
A mad Macy and Jake turned to a concern one they went in after her to see what was the matter. When the coast was clear, Larry carried in a now sleeping Riley he brought her to her room and snuck back out. Now Chloe was left alone to be yelled at.  
  
"What's wrong?" Macy asked.  
  
"I slammed my finger in the car door." Chloe said trying to make it look like her finger was broke.  
  
"It looks okay to me. You probably just jammed it. It will be okay." He said.  
  
"Now. Where is your sister?" Macy asked.  
  
"Um. She went straight to bed. She was really tired." Chloe lied.  
  
"Well it wouldn't be fair just to yell at you, so we will discuss this in the morning. Now go to sleep. And don't make any plans for the next decade, because you are grounded." Jake said.  
  
Chloe went upstairs.  
  
  
  
Chloe and Riley's room  
  
2AM  
  
Scene 9  
  
Chloe heard a weird noise in their bathroom. She looked over to Riley's bed and noticed she wasn't there. She then realized what was going on. She got out of bed and went to help Riley. When she was done, Chloe decided now was a good time to yell at Riley. Riley got in bed and held her head.  
  
"I don't feel good." Riley said.  
  
Chloe sat on her bed.  
  
"DO you know why?" Chloe said. "Because you were drunk!" Chloe yelled.  
  
"No I wasn't. I only drank soda." Riley said embarrassed at the fact she was drunk.  
  
"Didn't I tell you too only drink canned soda!"? Chloe said.  
  
Riley's head started to spin.  
  
  
  
Next morning 8AM  
  
Macy and Jake walked in to find Chloe sleeping in Riley's bed with her. They looked so peaceful. How was she going to break the news to them? They sat on the end of Riley's bed and woke the girls up. Chloe noticed tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" Chloe asked.  
  
Macy started to cry. Jake put his arm around Macy and Knelt down by their bed and looked into his daughter's child- like faces.  
  
"Girls. Larry was hit by a drunk driver last night." He managed to get out.  
  
"What?!" Both girls said at the same time.  
  
They started to cry.  
  
"He's at the hospital now. He is still unconscious. He dropped off Hollywood from some party and on his way home was hit. It's a good thing your mom didn't let you get in a car with him last night." Jake said.  
  
The girls looked at each other through tears and then hugged.  
  
"I'm really glad you two can be trusted he said. I'm so glad to have two good kids." Jake said holding Chloe's hand. The girls began to sob.  
  
  
  
An hour or two later  
  
Chloe and Riley's room  
  
Scene 10  
  
Chloe and Riley are still in Riley's bed. Macy and Jake left to give Chloe and Riley space. The girls were silent. They were both thinking of what had happened. Finally Riley spoke. At this point Macy and Jake were about to come in but stopped when they heard Riley speak. They listened from outside the door.  
  
"This is all my fault. If I hadn't of gotten drunk, we wouldn't of left early and Larry wouldn't have been put in that position." Riley said starting to cry.  
  
"Drunk!?" Macy whispered outside the door. Jake looked upset. He then realized Chloe's little finger incident was all a scam.  
  
Chloe put her arm around Riley.  
  
"Everything that happened last night was all a mistake. It was not your fault though or mine that Larry got in that acciendent. Whoever drank and drove was responsible for that. On the other hand, we messed up pretty bad last night." Chloe said.  
  
Riley gave her sister a sympathic look. There was silence again.  
  
"I hope Larry is okay. I want to see him, but then again I don't." Riley said.  
  
"Yeah me too. I can't believe it really happened. But don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Larry probably just had to get a few stitches." Chloe said trying to make them feel better.  
  
"You're right." Riley said.  
  
"The only problem now, is how are we going to tell mom and dad we were at the party, you got drunk, we lied, and to top it off we got in a car with Larry." Chloe said.  
  
Jake and Macy looked at each other worried. Who were they raising?  
  
"I didn't know I was drinking alcohol." Riley yelled. The last thing she wanted was to be some drunken loser.  
  
"It was an acciendent." Riley said.  
  
"Riley. You admitted that it tasted funny; you knew it came from a bottle, and you drank 5 cups. Please don't tell me you expect me to believe that you getting drunk was an acciendent. Do you know how much you embarrassed yourself, and me for that matter? I was the one who had to drag you out of the party, I was the one who had to listen to your harsh words toward me, I was the one who held your hair while you vomited. I was there for you. And you're telling me this was an acciendent!!!!!?" Chloe screamed threw tears.  
  
Riley felt like she was hit with a bullet.  
  
"Yeah. Well I was the one who SHOULDN'T have listened to you. I didn't want to go to that party. I didn't want to lie to mom and dad. I ….." Riley said crying.  
  
"Look." Chloe said. "We can't take back what we did, but we have to stop turning on each other. You're right. You could have been nervous and just thought the Pepsi was a little funny tasting and kept drinking it. And you're right; we shouldn't have lied to mom and dad. But the one thing that wouldn't have changed if we didn't do anything last night is Larry's accident. He still would have gone to that party. He still would have drove home. So, we need to top blaming ourselves. Learn from our mistakes. And stick together. Larry needs us right now and we need him. And I need you and you need me. So lets make a deal right now. No parties unless, we know it's a safe atmosphere." Chloe said putting out her hand.  
  
Riley shook on it. They hugged. A very proud Macy and Jake enter.  
  
"Mom?" Riley said. "Dad?" she said.  
  
"Were you guys listening?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes." Jake said.  
  
"And we are proud to say you two are our daughters. You made a bunch of mistakes and you realized they were stupid and wrong and blew up in your faces. We are very proud you understand what you did was wrong, and will never do it again." Macy said.  
  
"Never." Jake added.  
  
"So does this mean we are not grounded?" Chloe asked perking up.  
  
"Oh you are defiantly grounded." Jake said.  
  
Macy smiled. Just then, the phone rang. Macy picked it up. To her surprise it was… Larry. He asked to speak to the girls. She handed them the phone. They held it up to both their ears.  
  
"Larry how are you? Are you okay?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well I have a broken arm and my car was totaled, and I have a few bumps and bruises, but other than that I'm great." He said cheery.  
  
"Larry. Why do you sound so happy? You almost got killed." Riley said worried.  
  
"Because I get the next two weeks of school off." He said laughing.  
  
The girls smiled. He was back to himself. They felt better that they knew he was okay, but worse about the fact of how many people are killed a day by drunk drivers.  
  
  
  
A week later at their school  
  
Scene 11  
  
Auditorium  
  
Larry, Riley, Chloe, and Hollywood stood in front of their class. They wanted to get their point across. They wanted to make a difference.  
  
"I know most of you are thinking, why am I here? Or this is so stupid, right now. But let me ask you this." Chloe started.  
  
"How many of you have been to a party where alcohol was being served?" Chloe asked.  
  
Most of the students raised their hands.  
  
"How many have drank there?" Riley asked.  
  
A good portion of the class raised their hands.  
  
Larry stood up. "How many of you have drove home from one of those "great" parties and almost have been killed?" Larry asked.  
  
You could hear a pin drop in the audience. No one raised his or her hand.  
  
"Yeah. That's the problem with teens. And I'm including all four of us standing right here. Teenagers do not think. We don't. We don't think before we do. The four of us attended a party last weekend. One of us had almost been killed." Larry said.  
  
Everyone was silent in the audience. They could tell Larry had been the one since he was bandaged up. They started to tell their story. The audience was all ears. Riley stood up.  
  
Camera is on Riley in black and white.  
  
"I have always been against drinking. Or going to parties where alcohol is being served. But then I thought. Well what party doesn't have alcohol? So, I took my sister's advice and went. She said you are smart and you know what you want. If drinking isn't your thing, don't do it. So I figured she was right. And she was. Except I messed up with my sister's wise words. I was dancing with this guy and got thirsty. I specifically asked for a canned soda. He comes back with a cup of it. He told me there weren't any cans. I drank it. Like an idiot, I drank it. Knowing it tasted a little funny, I drank 5 more cups. Now I was drunk. Something that has never happened to me before." Riley started. Chloe stood up.  
  
The camera switches to Chloe. She is now in black and white.  
  
"Going to that party was a bad choice for me also. I didn't even have a good time. But I thought I would have. I did it all to go to that party. I was like a mad woman with all the lies I had said. I lied to my mom and dad. I made my sister lie. I told my mom we were going out with friends to the movies then the coffee house. She didn't want me driving with Larry. So she drove us to the movies thinking that's where we'd be and I had Larry pick us up from there and drive us to the party. I lied upon lies. And it all turned to a nightmare." Chloe said.  
  
The camera switches to Larry. It shows a close up in Black and White.  
  
"I just had gotten my license that day. I think Macy was right, not to let them drive with me. But I did anyway. They are my friends. Seeing Riley drunk was a horrible thing. I had once loved her. Driving home that night I thought about how stupid that party was. That if I could turn back time, I would try to convince Chloe, Riley, and Hollywood not to go. I turned down a road. I was the only one on it. A sharp curve came up and a car was going way over the speed limit. He was gonna make the turn. Everything went so fast. The next thing I knew. I woke up in the hospital." Larry said.  
  
The camera turned back to the four sitting stage. Also, back to color.  
  
"You never thing something bad can happen to until it happens." Larry said. "That's how most teens think."  
  
" We know most of you are probably going to walk out of here not even caring what we said. You'll still go to parties, get drunk, and drive home. You probably didn't hear a word we said. But once something happens, you'll get it. That's too late, we want you to get it right now, so you can prevent it from happening." Chloe said.  
  
"The one thing you should walk out here with is… If you love your family, friends, and… well… life, don't drink." Riley said.  
  
"Yeah, and remember… It can happen to you." Larry said.  
  
"Thank-you for your time." Hollywood said.  
  
To the four's surprise, everyone got up and started clapping. Everyone had taken what they had said seriously. They got their message across, and because of them people will think twice about drinking. Chloe turned to Riley.  
  
"Riles, I' sorry I made you go to that party. You were right…"Chloe started but Riley put her hand up. They hugged.  
  
Larry hugged Hollywood, and then all four hugged. Macy and Jake came on stage as the auditorium was clearing out and hugged the girls.  
  
"We are really proud of you guys." Jake said to all four.  
  
"I really think they were listening too." Larry said.  
  
"Well someone was." Macy said.  
  
Macy, Jake, Chloe, and Riley all, hugged as the camera slowly backs up and the picture fades to Larry's smash car. Over the screen, it says. "Think twice before you get behind the wheel drunk."  
  
The End  
  
What did you guys think? 


End file.
